1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant-filled thermosiphon comprising: a condensing member provided on a heat-absorbing section of a refrigerating machine and condensing the refrigerant; a pipe connected to the condensing member and arranged around a container so as to absorb a heat of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional refrigerant-filled thermosiphon comprising: a condensing member provided on a heat-absorbing section of a refrigerating machine and condensing the refrigerant; a pipe connected to the condensing member and arranged around a container so as to absorb a heat of the container, the inventor of the present invention has proposed one in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-148813, while this thermosiphon comprises: a condensing member equipped by a refrigerating machine for condensing a refrigerant (working fluid); a liquid pipe for discharging the working fluid condensed by the condensing member; an evaporating pipe vaporizing the working fluid from the liquid pipe, so as to absorb heat of a container; and a gas pipe for returning the working fluid vaporized in the evaporating pipe to the condensing member, wherein a height of at least the front portion of the evaporating pipe is gradually increased toward the liquid pipe. According to this structure, the working fluid condensed by the condensing member reaches the evaporating pipe via the liquid pipe, and returns to the condensing member from the evaporating pipe, and thus the heat of the container is absorbed throughout a process through which the liquefied working fluid circulates in the entire region of the evaporating pipe even if the amount of the working fluid is relatively a little, thereby improving the heat-absorbing efficiency.
In the above-described conventional technique, however, when a cooling box equipping the above thermosiphon tilts, the flow speed of the liquefied working fluid that circulates in the entire region of the evaporating pipe may be decreased, or the liquefied working fluid may not be circulated entirely, and thus an efficiency of absorbing the heat of the container on the evaporating pipe is lowered.